Time and Space
by psycholizard
Summary: MalRiver, post BDM, slight AU. FireflyHeroes crossover. 500 years in the future, Peter Petrelli tries to take down the Company with the help of a certain psychic assasin and her crew. Do some slight re-writing/re-vamping.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Time and Space

By psycholizard

River sat curled up in the pilot's seat counting each star as it passed by, taking solace in the easy silence of the night. The rest of the crew was in their quarters, except for Simon. He was in Kaylee's room.

It was quiet tonight and her thoughts were her own. With a soft sigh, River let go and allowed her mind to drift along the corridors, brushing against the powerful emotions that she encountered. She had gained some control over her mind since Miranda, but maintaining the control was tiring so at times like these she allowed her mind to wander free.

No constraints.

Breathlessly, she reached out and touched the feelings as she floated by. Love. Grief. Confusion. They each belonged to a member of this crew.

She felt the love and lust emanating from Kaylee's room. Zoe drowned her grief in happy memories while Jayne remembered times long since passed. As for Mal, she could sense he was confused about something but she went no farther. To intrude any further into their minds was a boundary she wouldn't cross anymore.

So she leaned her head against the console and lightly ran her fingers over the buttons. She could feel the memories of those who sat in this chair before her. She felt as _Serenity_ spoke to her, whispering her secrets, telling her stories of past crews and pilots. River knew Mal Reynolds was not the first captain of _Serenity_, although he would be the last and that thought saddened Her. But he loved Her and was loyal to no other.

River listened attentively. She cherished every secret, every lesson that _Serenity_ imparted, which is why _Serenity_ shared them with her. Little River. Special River. Her Favorite. Mal might be the Captain, but River was the Daughter. In the vastness of the Black, as they floated through the wide expanse of nothingness, _Serenity_ knew that the time had finally come to share one last secret. River leaned in and listened intently as her Ship whispered one word:

Peter.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He sat in a rundown bar on Persephone nursing a hard drink, his eyes silently daring anyone to approach him. By all appearance, he was young man, approximately 30 years old with a shock of dark brown hair hanging over one eye. His eyes however, betrayed him. They belied an age and wisdom far older than his appearance would suggest.

His eyes had seen many things and what they saw still haunted him to this day. Wars and famines, death, disease, and the brutality of mankind, he had seen all these things and more. There were days he prayed he could forget, but every day he woke up with those memories fresh in his mind.

A strange symbol hung on a chain around his neck, one that could easily be mistaken for a Chinese character but was actually from a much older civilization. Like many others, it was a civilization that had been lost when the ships left Earth-that-was.

The man lightly fingered the pendant.

Godsend.

That's what the symbol meant. There was a time when he thought that's what he was.

Time meant nothing to him. He lost track of his age sometime around 177 years. It seemed rather pointless to him to celebrate the passing of the years. After all, when everyone you knew and loved has long since died, there's no one to celebrate with. Family and friends were gone, some dead from the Chanti virus that swept the globe, others from old age. Most from the epic battle between good and evil. The so-called final showdown between moral righteousness and depravity.

He was still unsure which side won. After all these years, he really couldn't tell the difference. Nothing had changed in the universe. Evil still had a powerful control over the lives of individuals. Good was still fighting for freedom.

Claire.

The name came unbidden to his mind, the memory of her death still fresh and painful. He remembered what it felt like to hold her in his arms and watch helplessly as her life slipped slowly and painfully away. He thought she would live forever, that her cells would constantly regenerate and her blood would act as a perpetual fountain of youth. But it didn't happen like that. Her blood, the same blood used by the Company to develop a vaccine against the virus, was ultimately her downfall and the thing that killed her. The virus mutated against her DNA and it ravaged her body and mind. Her cells couldn't regenerate fast enough to combat it and in the end, the Chanti virus destroyed her. He wasn't even sure if she recognized him when she finally passed on, joining the millions who died before her.

So much for Adam's vision of a new world. That bastard betrayed them all. He had believed in what Adam said. He had believed in Adam's "vision" of a new world. He was so young and naive when he met Adam. He sincerely thought that Adam wanted to bring down the Company, not realizing that what Adam really wanted was to be elevated as a god among men.

He felt like a fool when Adam joined sides with Sylar in the vain belief that Sylar could be controlled. Then he watched in grim satisfaction as Sylar cut open Adam's skull to see how his powers worked.

Tick tock, like a clock. He still dreamt of the screams. He relished them. The screams fueled his hatred of everything Adam stood for. The Company, domination, subjugation of the masses to the will of the so-called gods. He laughed when Adam finally got what he deserved.

He laughed when Sylar killed him. That power hungry, evil, psychopathic sociopath. The only one who could kill him. The only one of them still alive.

It was ironic that they were the only two left. They were the immortal men, powerful and strong.

He was unsure where Sylar was in the universe. Every century or so, they had a run-in. A battle of epic proportions that left them both sated.

Sylar never killed him, even though he once gave him an opportunity. Likewise, he never killed Sylar, although could have more than once. Neither would admit it but they both needed each other, a worthy adversary and nemesis. To kill the other would mean an end to everything they had fought for over the centuries. So they continued their fight. Century after century. He was the Light. Sylar was the Dark. Until the end of time, it would be so.

The man stared down at his drink, wishing his body would allow him a moment of drunkeness. That was one of the many downsides to immortality. Constant cellular regeneration meant his liver filtered the alcohol out of his blood at an astonishing rate. So while he could drink enough to make a normal man unconscious, he couldn't even get that pleasant buzz to last longer than a few moments. So he continued to drink, praying that someday his body would give out and he would drink himself into oblivion. Drink enough to forget his past. The Company. His ship. But he didn't forget. He remembered.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Midbulk transport, standard radion-accelerator core, classcode 03-K64, "Firefly".

She was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. A fine piece of work, brand new off the lot, according to the salesman. He claimed she'd never been flown, but the young man didn't have to be psychic to know that wasn't entirely true. She'd been taken around the block a few times, tested out for compatibility with the pilot. But she was never truly flown. She had never soared. He touched his hand lightly across the outside paneling, feeling the cool metal underneath his fingertips. He closed his eyes and felt something. She spoke quietly to him.

My captain. She said to him.

My ship. He replied.

She was his. Even without seeing the interior, he knew she was meant to be his. Nevertheless, he allowed the wizened old salesman to finish the tour. They stepped onto the ramp and into the cargo hold. The young man was vaguely aware of the salesman chattering on about her many features as they made their way toward the bridge. He stepped inside the cockpit and ran his fingers across the console. For a brief moment, he caught a glimpse of something. A memory that hadn't happened yet. He saw a girl with long dark hair and beautiful haunting eyes. For a moment, he could have sworn she looked back at him. Then, as quickly as it had come, this moment passed. Why the ship had shown him this future, he couldn't be certain. However, he was certain of one thing.

He turned to the salesman and said, "She's mine."

The salesman nodded, pleased with the sale.

"Very good, very good, sir. Have ye thought much 'bout what ye'll be naming her then?"

"Mnemosyne," he replied quickly. The salesman raised his eyebrows.

"That's an unusual name. Does it have some significance?" he asked.

He looked at the man. "No," he replied. "It just came to me."

The young man quietly wondered to himself why, in that moment, he chose to christen his ship after the ancient Greek goddess. Mnemosyne. Memory. Why would he want to remember when all he wanted to do was forget. The salesman nodded, and turned.

"Well, alright then, let's go get your papers in order," the salesman said "And I suspect ye'll be wanting to hire a crew. Lots of folk hang around here looking for work."

He looked at the salesman and followed him off the bridge.

"I have a crew," he stated. It was true. He hired them last week. A mechanic, a mercenary, and a second-in-command who could also pilot. Common folk from common planets. They were loyal to neither the Alliance nor the Independents, which is the way he liked it and exactly what he wanted. He knew that if things kept going the way they were politically, there'd be a war before the year was over. He couldn't risk having his crew run off and leave him empty-handed. He didn't want any delusions of grandeur, and he definitely didn't want any so-called heroes. That was just the way he liked it. If they had no loyalties to either side, they'd be less likely to object on moral grounds to the work he had for them. There would be no personal vendettas to get in the way of his mission. After 500 years, it was time to take down The Company once and for all.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

The captain of the Firefly, Mnemosyne, assembled his crew for take-off. He lightly touched the controls and revelled in the feel of them his hands. Sighing, he closed his eyes as he felt the ship lift off.

"Beautiful," he whispered to himself. He felt the ship bask in his compliment and he smiled to himself. She was his muse, as much as he was Hers. She flew true for him, and at times, She felt more real than any crew member he'd ever hired. They came and went, but his ship stayed by his side, constantly. She believed in his mission as much as She believed in him.

She had been his for five years now. They had seen much together, had flown all over the galaxy. Somehow, they managed to stay out of the Unification War by running cargo for both sides. He didn't care who hired him, as long as he was paid on time and in full. He kept his records hidden and his name a secret. If anyone, Alliance or Independent, wanted to find him they would discover he did not exist. During this time, he built up contacts on both sides and gathered information on the Company, now called Blue Sun Corporation. But for all he had accomplished in these five years, he was no closer to bringing it down. He clenched his fists in frustration. He had lost many crew members in his quest and the strain of his mission was weighing down on him. 

"Captain," his first mate, a man named Matt, called out as he climbed into the cockpit. "We've got a problem."

"What is it," he replied, annoyed at the interruption. The first mate sat in the co-pilots chair and pulled up a newsfeed on the cortex.

"This just came in today, Cap. Take a look." The captain leaned over to get a look at what his first mate was so worried about. The headline read "Blue Sun Corporation to sponsor the construction of Alliance Academy." He let out a string of curses. 

"Qing wa cao di liu mang! Just what we need. A company sponsored 'academy'." The captain looked over at his first mate, who was glancing nervously at the cortex screen. "We'll need to gather some intel on this new operation before we make any decisions. I want you to talk to our contacts and figure out where this 'academy' is being built." The first mate just looked at him. "That gonna be a problem Matt?" he asked.

"Captain, I've been with you since the beginning," Matt replied. "You know I'm not an Alliance loyalist. And you know I'm not a Browncoat, neither. But this seems like suicide. Sir, I get that you want more than anything to take em down. But it seems pointless. Blue Sun is a huge corporation. How many crew members do you have to lose before you give up your personal vendetta?" The captain looked upsharply at his second in command. In one swift move, Matt was pinned against the wall as the captain's hand crushed his windpipe.

"Let me get one thing straight, Matt," he said, his voice venemous. "This isn't about a personal vendetta. You want to have your own personal opinion, fine! But don't take issue with my decisions as a captain. We're doing this. If you don't like it, then you can get off my ship." With that, he released him. Matt rubbed at his throat and looked at the captain he thought he knew and realized he didn't know at all.

"Fine. I'll be leaving when we reach Persephone," he stated, and walked off the bridge.

The captain banged his fists against the bulkhead and leaned his forehead against the cool metal.

"This isn't a personal vendetta," he whispered quietly to himself. "This is revenge."

The next port stop saw not only the first mate leave, but also the mechanic and mercenary. They both said he was too volatile to work with and they didn't believe in his mission anyway. After all, Blue Sun Corp supplied all their protein packs. Destroy Blue Sun and you destroy their supply source.

So there he was, sitting alone in the pilot's seat. A captain with a ship and no crew. The war was over. The Alliance had won. Blue Sun Corp was still in existence and he was no closer to bringing it down then he had been 500 years ago.

"My beautiful ship," he whispered. "I've failed, haven't I?"

No, She whispered back. You haven't failed. Not even close.

"I don't have a crew. I don't have any money. All I have is information about the Company that no one believes."

Information is power.

"What good is power if there's no one worthy enough to wield it?"

There is One.

Then the ship showed her Captain a glimpse. A brief flash of the girl. That girl. The one with the dark hair and haunting eyes.

"Is that her? The one who can use this information?"

Even as he asked the question, he knew the answer.

"How do I find her?"

She'll find you.

The next day, the young captain of the Mnemosyne put her up for sale. He knew had to stay on this planet. She had to fly. She was meant to fly. He eventually heard that a young captain named Malcolm Reynolds had bought her and renamed her Serenity. He heard that this man was a browncoat. He also heard that this man had lost his faith sometime after the battle of Serenity Valley. When he heard all this, the young man knew that he would one day run into Captain Reynolds. Their fates were intertwined like a flowing river.

Qing wa cao di liu mang - frog-humping sonofabi!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Mal Reynolds walked onto the bridge of his ship, running his hand over the cool metal panelling. He paused when he saw his young co-pilot sitting at the cockpit, expertly flying his vessel, and he smiled to himself. She wasn't the same girl they first met a year ago. Her progression had been slow, but since the Miranda incident, she was much more coherent. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. Believing she was asleep, he took the opportunity to examine her more closely. She was curled up in the pilot's chair, with her arms hugging her legs. Her long dark hair draped over her shoulders, and Mal tamped down the itch to run his fingers through it. It had been a few months since Inara had left the ship permanently, but long before she left, Mal had stopped noticing her. Since the incident at Miranda, he had begun to view his co-pilot as more than a lost little girl. She was a woman. A beautiful deadly woman matched by no other. 

"She's telling me a story," River whispered quietly. Mal jumped at her sudden statement, realizing she had probably heard every thought. She had, although she would never tell him so. Thoughts were private and she worked hard to keep out of others minds. But Serenity had been talking to her and Mal's thoughts sprang upon her before she could block them out. She lifted her head and smiled at her captain, motioning for him to sit beside her. He wasn't ready to confront his feelings, so she wouldn't force his hand. She still had trouble distinguishing what were her own feelings and what feelings she picked up from others.

"I reckon she is, little albatross," replied Mal as he sat down in the co-pilot's chair, ignoring his previous thoughts. "What's she telling you?"

"Secret," River said "One of many."

"Don't reckon I like secrets much, River. Cause all sorts of problems." Mal smiled and looked over at her. He reached out his hand and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Anyways," he continued "Don't reckon there's many secrets I don't know bout my ship." River smiled, blushing slightly at the feel of his hand brushing her face.

"You don't know everything, cap'n," she replied. "There's still a few secrets your girl hasn't told you."

For a moment, Mal was didn't know which girl River could be talking about. Fact was, more often then not, she'd been on his mind. His pilot. His assassin. His crazy mind reading genius. His girl. As quickly as that thought sprung up, he tamped it down. Wouldn't do to have a crazy mind reading assassin pilot pick up on those thoughts.

"Don't worry, cap'n." River said quietly, smiling as she rose from her chair. "She'll tell you her secrets soon." She leaned down and gave him a light kiss on his cheek and walked off the bridge. Mal brushed his fingers against the spot where her lips had just been a moment ago.

"Huh."

Mal was still lost in his thoughts when a light began flashed on the console in front, indicating an incoming wave. Thoughts interrupted, Mal pulled up the screen to answer. A young man's face came into view.

"I need to speak with Dr. Simon Tam." The man stated brusquely. Malcolm looked at the man and sized him up. He appeared to be in his early thirties. Dark hair, dark eyes. There was nothing of note unless you looked closely. He saw what appeared to be a pendant in the shape of a chinese symbol hanging from a chain around his neck. But in the lighting, he couldn't quite make it out.

"I'm sorry, but what did you say your name was?" Mal asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"I didn't," the man replied. "Captain Reynolds, I know Simon Tam is onboard your ship. It's important that I speak with him immediately."

Mal didn't like the way this man was speaking to him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something didn't feel right about this guy.

"Seeing as this is my ship, I get to decide who speaks with who. And right now, I ain't likin your tone of voice, boy." Mal was getting annoyed. He didn't know who this kid was, or what his business with the good ole doc was, but right now he didn't care. For all he knew, this kid was an alliance operative.

"My business with the 'good ole doc' is none of your business, captain Reynolds. Neither is my identity. I'm not an Alliance operative, that much I can tell you. If you don't believe me, you can ask your Reader. She's standing right outside the door listening in." Mal looked at him in surprise. So this man was a reader, was he? Mal quickly got up and opened the door to the bridge. Sure enough, River was standing there with a suprised look on her face. Mal turned around and muted the screen.

"She is sorry Captain. She heard Simon's name and needed to investigate." River looked down apologetically.

"Never mind that, River. You gettin anything from him?" Mal leaned in and whispered. River looked up at him, then over at the man on the vid screen. She tried to focus in on him, but came up against a brick wall. He was blocking her out. She focused harder and found bits of sand that had creeped through the wall.

"He speaks the truth captain. He's not alliance. But she can't read him well. He's blocking her out. Only letting her see bits and pieces. But he does know Simon. It is fruitless to try convince him Simon isn't here." Mal nodded at her in understanding.

"Go get your brother, albatross. I'll deal with this guy." River nodded and left quickly to get her brother, feeling slightly guilty that she neglected to tell Mal that she knew who this man was. He was Serenity's secret. Her story and Her muse, even if he wouldn't tell her so himself. Serenity had told her. River clamored down the ladder to go find Simon and felt certain that something larger than anything any of them could imagine was about to happen.

Mal turned the sound back on and sat down.

"Listen, it seems pointless to argue with you, as you seem to know a great deal more than a man oughta. Just tell me what you want from my doc."

The man shook his head. "I'd rather have to explain this only once captain..."

He was interrupted by Simon entering the bridge, followed closely by River. Kaylee wasn't far behind, neither was Zoe. Jayne soon joined them, curious to see what had captured everyone's attention. Simon looked at the screen and chuckled.

"Peter Petrelli."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Peter remembered the day he had been introduced to Simon Tam, youngest surgeon on Osiris and top 3 at med school. A truly gifted individual. Peter had been sitting in a bar on Persephone, nursing a very strong drink, when a black-haired kid in expensive clothes walked up to the bartender and ordered a very expensive drink. This was what caught Peter's attention. The kid obviously had money and would be an instant target for the less wholesome members of downtown Persephone. Then, in what he presumed the young man thought was a subtle manner, he leaned over the counter and casually asked if the bartender knew a man named Ramone Lewis. The bartender raised an eyebrow and shook his head at him. Peter chuckled to himself. He recognized the name. In fact, he hadn't gone by that name since he was captain of Mnemosyne nearly three years ago. Peter sat up in his chair and surreptitiously watched as this kid began asking around if someone knew who he was looking for. The young man was beginning to look exasperated as he realized that if anyone in the bar had any idea who it was he was looking for, they were very good at hiding it. Peter smirked to himself. Obviously, this kid had no idea what he was doing. Subtlety was an art mastered by few and this poor kid needed a few lessons. However, Peter was never one for subtlety. Looking around to make sure no one was watching him, he cloaked himself in invisibility. He got up, walked over to the man, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside to a dark alleyway. The young man flailed around, looking scared out of his mind, trying to fight what he perceived to be some sort of ghost. Peter reappeared and shoved the boy against the wall.

"What do you want with Ramone Lewis?" He asked. The man looked at him with a strange combination of fear and hope in his eyes. Peter thought it would be amusing, if it weren't so pathetic. He honed in on his thoughts.

_This man knows Ramone Lewis! Thank God!_

"You know Ramone Lewis?" the man asked.

"That depends on who's asking," Peter replied as he searched his mind for a name and any information. Simon Tam. Core-bred. Surgeon. Osiris.

River. Academy. They're hurting us.  


Then a memory flashed before him. A memory of a young girl with dark hair and haunting eyes.

"Come play with me Simon!"

"Not now River. I have to study."

Peter withdrew with a sharp breath and released him. Simon stumbled slightly and looked at him with a curious expression. If he knew he had just been read, he showed no signs of it. Peter glanced quickly around, ensuring no one saw the exchange.

"I need some information," stated Simon. "My name is..."

"I know who you are," Peter interrupted. "Follow me, Dr. Tam. I have just the information you're looking for."

Over the following months, Peter and Simon worked closely together. Simon explained to Peter that his sister was enrolled in a presitgious Alliance Academy, but shortly after her arrival, she started sending him strange letters filled with mistakes. He explained that his sister was a genius, she never made a mistake, so he had started to examine the letters closely and looked for clues. He was able to piece together a message she had hidden within the text.

Help, they're hurting us.

He quit his job at the hospital and left his home and parents to look for any information on the Academy. Two years he searched for answers. He spent his fortune finding contacts, but ultimately, it was fruitless. Then, one day, he had a chance encounter in a bar on Beaumonde. A man named Matt came up to him and handed him a slip of paper with two names. Ramone Lewis and Persephone. Simon boarded the next transport to Persephone, intent on finding him. He knew deep down that this man would have the answers he need.

Together, they constructed a plan to free River from the Academy she was imprisoned in. Peter lifted several key security codes from the minds of those doctors working closely with her. Through the power of suggestion, he enabled Simon to gain access to the Academy to perform and "inspection." Finally, he used his old contacts to hire a ship to lift Simon and River out of the Academy when Simon got to her. It went off well, as far as plans go. River was unconscious when Simon brought her on board. The realization that she was free of that awful place had been too much for her mind to handle. It was probably for the best, Peter thought. She had a long road to travel before she would be fully recovered. If she ever recovered.

Peter turned over an envelope in his hands. It contained all the medical records he was able to lift on River Tam. It wasn't a complete record, by any means. But it might be enough to help her brother make sense of what they did to her. Peter turned to Simon as he lifted his sister into a cryostasis box.

"There's a ship in port called Serenity," he said to him. "She flies true and will carry you to safety. You'll be able to hide River there. You can trust her captain. He hates the Alliance and would never turn you in." Especially once he sees what they did to her. Peter handed Simon the envelope and a slip of paper with a strange phrase written on it. "In the envelope is some money and my contact information in case you should need anything, as well as a few items you might find useful for treating River. " Simon read the phrase on the paper.

"What's this?" Simon asked. Peter looked away for a moment, then replied.

"That's something I hope you never have to use. The Company messed around with your sister's brain. They did things to her no one has a right to do to a human being. If anything unexpected happens, that phrase is your safety net." Simon looked around the ship, then back to Peter.

"I don't know how I can thank you for everything you've done," he said quietly. "But there's one thing I don't understand. Why did you do it in the first place?" Peter smirked slightly and clapped Simon on the shoulder.

"It's too complicated to explain right now, Simon. You need to go and get River to safety. Bring her peace, Simon. We will see each other again someday." With that, Peter Petrelli walked off the ship, leaving River and Simon to make their own way in the universe.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Mal looked back and forth between the Doc and the man on the screen. "I take it you know this fella, Doc," he asked.

"Yes I do," Simon replied. "He was the one that helped me free River from the Academy." River looked up sharply at this statement and watched as the man on the screen gave a little smirk. She didn't look much like he remembered. Of course, she was now conscious and standing. And she appeared to have filled out more. No doubt a result of regular eating and healthy work. She was actually quite pretty. He nodded his head slightly at her, acknowledging her presence on the bridge, then turned back to his conversation with Simon.

"Much as I enjoy this little chit chat, Simon, I have business I need to attend to. I was sending you a wave to tell you to meet me on Beaumonde in three days. I believe that's when you're scheduled to arrive. Isn't that so, Captain?" The man closely watched the interesting dynamic between the captain and his Reader, little River. Mal looked to River for any indication that he wasn't to be trusted. Much to her frustration, Peter didn't give her much to work with, but what he gave her was enough. River gave an almost imperceptible nod of her head, indicating it was safe to meet this man on Beaumonde. Mal nodded in return, indicating that was an acceptable plan.

"Alright Peter, I'll be there. Meet us at the Maidenhead," Simon replied. Peter gave a short nod, then the screen went black. Simon turned to face the Captain.

"Mind telling me what that was about, doc?" The Captain asked. Simon sighed, resting his hands on his hips.

"Peter Petrelli helped me free River from the Academy. He hates the Alliance almost as much as you do, Mal. Although, for different reasons. His past is a mystery to me, but one thing I can tell you is that without him, I wouldn't have been able to free my sister."

Mal shuddered when he though of what sort of torture that would have been for River. He didn't want to think about what they would have turned her into if her brother hadn't rescued her. It was things like that which made him hate the Alliance even more.

"Right, then," he said turning back to the console, "We land on Beaumonde in three days." 

Those three days passed quickly for River. She had been quieter than usual and everyone had noticed. Kaylee had tried a few times to get her to talk.

"What's wrong, mei mei," she would ask. River couldn't give her an answer, so Kaylee eventually gave up and went back to her engines.

River curled up in the pilot's seat and gazed out at the stars, lost deep in thought. She grasped the idea that Peter had power beyond what any of them could imagine, even if she didn't know what that power was. It frightened her. Peter Petrelli was more powerful than she ever would be. He would be a powerful ally and a destructive enemy. River was interrupted a few moments later when Mal climbed into the cockpit and sat in the seat next to her.

"We'll reach orbit in 1 hour, 27 minutes, 19 seconds," she told him, anticipating his question. "Roughly." He smiled at this last part, then glanced over at her. Truth be told, he'd been kinda worried about her since they got that wave three days ago.

"You ok, albatross?" he asked. "You been kinda quiet past few days." He looked over at her intently. Her gaze shifted under the weight of his stare and she felt a blush begin to creep across her cheeks. She could read his thoughts clearly, even if she didn't mean to. She felt concern, tenderness, and something else she couldn't quite name. She picked up on a stray thought that was floating by.

_She's so beautiful._

I'm heading to the special hell, aren't I?

"Nervous," she replied, looking away, trying not to hear his thoughts. It was a distraction, one she couldn't afford to have. No matter how tempting.

"'Spect you are, little one," Mal replied, seemingly oblivious to the effect he was having on her. "You gonna be okay when we land? I seem to remember you had a little run-in last time we were at the Maidenhead." He remembered her deadly dance in the bar. She moved with such grace; it was beautiful to watch, in a strange and deadly sort of way. He knew that was the moment when he stopped seeing her as a little girl, in need of protection, and started seeing her as a real woman. She was magnificent. River chuckled at his comment.

"I'll be okay, Captain. I just won't look at any Fruity Oat advertisements," she replied with an impish grin. He smiled back and they sat in companionable silence until they reached Beaumonde.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After River landed the ship, she informed her brother and her captain that she would remain onboard with Kaylee. Simon protested and adamantly stated that she should meet the man that helped rescue her.

"I expect your sister has the right to make her own decision regarding this matter, Simon," the Captain intervened. River looked at him gratefully. He understood, even if Simon could not, that her decision to remain on board had little to do with her desire to meet this man. Fact was, the Maidenhead held too many bad memories for her. Memories of loss of control. Death and destruction. She had worked so hard to get to where she was and she didn't want to risk losing her mind again. It was fragile enough to begin with. River watched as Mal and Simon left the ship. She felt a wave of unease wash over her as she watched Mal descend the ramp. She tried to focus on what was bothering her, but couldn't. All she knew was that she didn't want Mal to leave. She wanted him to stay here and talk to her, comfort her. She wanted him to tell her it was going to be alright. It was very strange and unusual. She didn't know what to make of her feelings anymore. Something was going to happen, that much she knew. She had a big part in it, as did Peter. She could feel that Mal had a part to play too, although she couldn't yet tell what it was. Silently, she drifted out of the cargo bay and headed back to the bridge, running her fingers along the bulkhead panelling as she went.. Sighing, she crawled onto the bridge and took her seat in the pilot's chair.

_I miss him._ She felt the ship say to her.

_Who?_ She replied silently.

_My Muse. My secret._ River smiled.

"Yes, but he's returning soon," she said aloud. "Very, very soon."

Mal and Simon walked down the bustling street toward the Maidenhead. Simon was silent, and Mal could tell he was angry at his interference earlier.

"Care to tell me what's got your panties in a twist, doc," he asked.

"River deserves to meet this man, Captain. He saved her life," was the angry reply. Mal sighed and looked over at the doc.

"Reckon she does deserve to meet him. But I 'spect she'll meet him when she feels the time is right, and not before. You gonna force her into something she's clearly not comfortable with?" Mal asked, before adding, "She's a grown woman, Simon. She can make her own decisions." His tone brooked no further argument and they continued on to the bar in silence.

Peter followed closely behind them, invisible to the naked eye, listening in to their discussion. The captain was an interesting fellow and Peter felt he would be useful in what he had planned. He honed in on Malcolm's thoughts.

_Don't rightly know what the doc's problem is. Why's he gotta push her to do stuff she's not ready for. Gorram it! Damn Alliance hun dans. Could kill them for what they did to her. _

_Yes,_ thought Peter, _he would definitely be useful._

Back on the ship, Kaylee joined River on the bridge. She didn't have to be a reader to know something was bothering their resident genius.

"You okay, _mei mei?_" she asked with some concern. "Been awful quiet these past few days. Got me awful worried. And you're brother, too." River smiled at the sunny mechanic. Kaylee was a sweet girl and River couldn't have picked a better one for her brother. Kaylee was light and airy. She balanced out Simon's stuffiness.

"Mind is whirling and twirling and she can't make top or bottom of it," River replied, trying to speak clearly. When her mind was busy, she found it harder to speak clearer, but Kaylee seemed to understand.

"Maybe if you shared what has your mind whirling, it might help some," Kaylee replied as she took the seat next to River. River sighed and looked over at the mechanic.

"Mal," was the heavy answer.

"The captain? Why's he got your mind to whirling…oh! I see." A look of understanding crossed Kaylee's face. "Don't s'pose the reason the capn's got your mind whirling is the same reason Simon got my mind whirling a few months back, is it?" River buried her face in her arms and nodded silently.

"Tell me what to do Kaylee. This is strange, new, and unprecedented. No point of reference from which to work. Thoughts are twirling and tumbling and mixed up. She is unable to tell which are her own true feelings and which are his." It all came out in a jumbled mess. Seeing that her friend was starting to become upset, Kaylee went over and gave her a hug.

"Now listen here, River," she said as she crouched down next to River. "It'll happen if it's meant to happen. That's what my momma always used to tell me. As for what the captain's thinking, well, I can't rightly say. But I know our captain, River, and if'n he's feeling the way you think he is, then he'll let you know eventually. Just gotta be patient is all. Man like him was raised proper-like. Once he knows what he wants, he'll go after it, you'll see." River looked down at her friend and sighed.

"Didn't go after Inara," she said. Kaylee tilted her head and gave some thought to that.

"Reckon you're right bout that, _mei mei_," she replied. "But looking back on it, I don't think the cap'n really wanted 'Nara. Not truly anyways, else he woulda fought harder for her. Like he fights for everything he believes in. Now, I'm hungry. Let's go rustle up some food, then I'll brush your hair out." River stood up and straightened out her dress as she followed Kaylee off the bridge and into the mess hall.

Meanwhile, Mal and Simon had reached the Maidenhead and were scanning the crowd for Peter Petrelli.

"Sure we got the time right, doc?" the Captain asked Simon.

"You did," came the reply as Peter stepped up beside him. Mal looked around in surprise.

"Where the hell'd you come from?" he asked. Peter just smirked and led them to a private booth behind some curtains.

"Can't ask a magician to give up all his secrets, now can you, Captain," Peter replied as he took a seat. Mal warily sat down across from him, followed by Simon, who was excited to see his old friend.

"Peter, it's been such a long time," Simon exclaimed. "How have you been?" Peter smiled at his exuberance. Although it had been over a year since they parted and three years since they first met, Simon still hadn't lost any of his boyish charm.

"I've been well, Simon," he replied. "I've been travelling around the Core. Gathering some more intel on the Academy. That's why I asked you to meet me here." Mal leaned forward, interested in what this man had to say. Peter continued speaking, "I'm close, Simon. Closer than I ever have been. I have a plan. A plan to take down the Company once and for all. But I need your help."

Behind a closed curtain, Peter Petrelli outlined his plan to Simon Tam and Mal Reynolds. He told them how he planned to destroy Blue Sun Corporation and what would be required to do this. Back on Serenity, River gasped as Kaylee ran the brush through her hair.

"I'm sorry, _mei mei_," Kaylee said. "Did I catch a tangle?" River shook her head.

"Something's happening. Something big. Something that will change the universe forever."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

It was late in the evening when Mal and Simon returned to the ship, accompanied by Peter. They were met by Zoe and Jayne, who were prepping the cargo hold for take-off. Zoe straightened when she saw the captain walk up the ramp.

"Sir," she inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Why is he here?" She nodded her head in the direction of Peter. Mal continued his long strides across the cargo hold and stopped at the comm channel.

"We all prepped for take-off, Jayne?" he asked as he walked.

"Yeah, cap'n," Jayne replied eyeing the newcomer with a look of suspicion.

"Good," he hit the comm button and his voice echoed across the ship. "This is the captain speaking. We'll be taking off shortly. Kaylee, prep the engine, River meet me on the bridge. Captain out." He turned and looked at his second in command. "Zoe, after we break atmo, I want you to assemble the crew in the dining hall. Got a job we need to discuss." He walked out and onto the bridge to prepare for take-off, where he was met by River a few minutes later.

"You want me, Captain?" She asked. Mal sat in the pilot's chair and looked at her. He motioned for her to take the seat next to him and they began the take-off sequence. Mal was silent for a moment, unsure as to how he should break the news to her. River could sense he was uncomfortable.

"Is this about Peter Petrelli, Captain?" she asked. Mal nodded and turned to face her.

"Yes," he began. "But mostly it's about you. Seems Peter has a grand plan that he wants our help with. It's a plan to put a serious dent in the Alliance and destroy the Academy. I know it's gonna be tough for you, little one. You've made a lot of progress and I'd hate to see that progress destroyed. But I think we need to do this. I need you to trust me, albatross." River paused a moment. She could feel Mal's thoughts swirling around her.

_I'd give my life to protect you and keep you safe.._

"I haven't been little for a long time, Captain," she said. "I'm a big girl. I can handle it." Mal smiled at her and turned back to the ship.

"I reckon you ain't little. You've become one heck of a fine lady and you do _Serenity_ proud. But I want you to know that I ain't gonna force you to do anything you don't want to. You think on that a bit, River." He stood to leave. "Come to the dining hall after we break atmo," he said as he walked off the bridge.

River sat contemplating his words. She knew far more that she let on. _Serenity_ had already let her in on the secrets Peter had shared with Her so many years ago. Secrets about the Company and the Alliance, secrets about the Blue Hands. _Two by two, hands of blue_. River knew Peter had a plan, but the man was like a brick wall and the only way she would get through the wall would be with a steamroller. Sighing, she returned her full attention to the take off sequence. Everything would be clear in a few hours, she knew that much. She just wasn't certain she would like the clarity.

A few hours later, the crew gathered around the table in the dining hall. Mal eyed them carefully, gauging potential reactions. Zoe was stoic, as usual. He knew she would be suspicious of Peter and his plan, but would ultimately follow her Captain's orders to the end. That's what he liked about Zoe. She was loyal. She trusted him, even if she didn't always understand. Jayne might be a harder sell. He was suspicious of everyone and didn't much like jobs where they didn't get paid. But he would fall into line. Mal treated him better than any employer had before. Jayne had found his home on board _Serenity_, even though he would never admit it. It wasn't him Mal was worried about. It was his pilot, River. He had spoken to her earlier on the bridge as they prepared to leave dock. He told her that they had a plan and she might not like it much, but he needed her support and trust. He was counting on her and knew what the heavy weight of that responsibility would do to her. Mal looked over at her, standing in the corner. She was staring at Peter, sitting on the couch steadfastly ignoring her. Feeling Mal's gaze on her, she turned and looked. He smiled, in what he hoped was a comforting fashion, before he turned and addressed the crew.

"Have a little introduction I'd like to make," he began. "This here's Peter Petrelli. Seems he's partially responsible for breaking River out of the Academy a year ago. Seems like he also needs our help with a little job, which I've agreed to. He can probably explain it better than I could." He indicated for Peter to take the floor, then went to stand beside River, a subtle move that went unnoticed by everyone except Zoe and Peter. Peter gave a little smile, then stood and began to speak.

"Captain's right. I have a job that I believe only this crew can accomplish," he began. "There's no easy way to explain this, so I'll just be blunt. Blue Sun Corporation is a front for a much larger and insidious company that has existed for centuries. This Company identifies and marks individuals that carry a specific genetic marker and determines whether these same individuals are capable of being subverted to their cause." He eyed the crew carefully. Jayne was the first one to break the silence.

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd be blunt," he stated. "But I'm not getting what this has to do with us." Peter nodded acknowledging Jayne's question.

"Then let me explain," he replied. "Before the Alliance was created, the Blue Sun Corporation existed. It might not have been in its present form, but it was there. It has always been there. Almost every Alliance Parliament representative has ties to Blue Sun. In essence, Blue Sun is the Alliance. They control manufacturing, labor, and basic governmental processes. That is how they are able to take these individuals and perform experiments on them. They are above the law because they create the law."

"River carries this genetic marker, doesn't she?" asked Zoe.

"Yes," replied Simon. "That's why the Alliance was interested in her and sent her information on the Academy."

"An Academy sponsored, coincidentally, by Blue Sun," continued Peter. "They were able to manipulate her DNA to bring out this marker. She was intuitive as a child, but they were able to make her psychic. She had an astonishing ability to learn, but they were able to manipulate her muscle memory to copy everything she saw. They created the perfect soldier, a fighter who could out maneuver and out think any opponent. But we were able to rescue her before they finished their work. Not everyone in that facility was so lucky. I estimate that there are at least twenty individuals that are still contained within the facility, undergoing training." Peter paused to allow this to sink in.

"You mean to take it down, don't you?" asked Zoe. "You want to destroy the Academy."

"I do," Peter replied. Then he carefully outlined his plan to the crew. It involved himself and River infiltrating the Academy and bringing down the core computer mainframe. Doing so would effectively shut down the electronic trigger signals that were broadcast to the minds of the Academy subjects. Once these signals were stopped, the behavioural modification program would be rendered useless. When River heard this she began to shake. She leaned into and buried her face in his chest.

"Please no, don't make me go back. Can't face them again. Please," she pleaded as she cried. She buried her face into Mal's shoulder. He reached an arm around her and placed his hand on her back.

"Hey now, little albatross," he said in a soothing tone. "This is your chance. Your once chance to get revenge on the people that did this to you. Only you can end this. But you won't be alone. I won't let you do this alone. I'm gonna be right there with you."

"I need to show you something." Peter stated, focusing his gaze on her. As though she had no choice, River felt drawn to him and stared into his eyes. She shuddered slightly as she felt his mind penetrate deep into her psyche, pulling and tugging at images and memories that she had long since buried. River began to shake as he delved further and further into the deep recesses of her mind. As he pulled, River pushed, until they were playing a game of tug-of-war with her mind. She screamed when he pulled a memory of the Academy to the front of her mind.

"God no!" River screamed. "Stop! Please stop!" She fell to the floor and continued to scream. Mal knelt down beside her, then looked up at Peter. The rest of the crew looked to be in shock, unsure of what was taking place. Only Mal seemed aware that it was Peter having this effect on River's mind.

"Gorram it! I don't know what the hell you're doing, but you better stop now if you don't want to be on the other end of that airlock!" He yelled. Then, as suddenly as she had begun, River stopped screaming and was silent. Mal stood up and punched Peter in the jaw, knocking him backwards. Peter didn't even flinch as he fell to the floor. In fact, he began to chuckle as he stood.

"You think that's bad Captain Reynolds?" he said. "Well, it can get a whole lot worse." Peter stood and looked around at the crew who were shocked at the display he presented. "For the past four years, the Alliance has been manufacturing soldiers. Soldiers loyal only to the Alliance with abilities beyond what you or I could comprehend. Some of them are imbued with super human strength, others with unique muscle memory enabling them to copy any movement they see once. Some of these soldiers have incredible psychic powers. River was the star, she was their prodigy. But make no mistake, a run-in with any of these individuals could have devastating consequences. Imagine never being free of your worst nightmare, being forced to relive it over and over again until you're screaming to your God to kill you out of mercy. Can you live the rest of your life in Serenity Valley, Mal?"

Mal lifted a shaking, crying River into his arms. "I already told you we'd help you. You violate any of my crew again and I'll personally see to it that you find yourself on the other end of that airlock, _dong ma_?" He carried River out of the dining hall and headed toward her room. The rest of the crew dispersed, thinking hard on what Peter said and what just occurred.

Peter knew everything was happening exactly as it should.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

River sat on the catwalk above the cargo hold, watching Jayne work out. She swung her legs back and forth as she contemplated what had happened earlier and what was going to happen. She was lost deep in her thoughts when Peter walked up and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry for earlier," he said quietly. "I know it was hard for you to face your memories. But I hope you understand that I did what I had to do."

River looked down and began studying her hands intently.

"She understands," she replied. "She is wondering if you could teach her control. Teach her how to be whole. How did you do it?"

"I can teach you control. But that control means nothing if you don't understand the source of your power." Peter looked at River and took one of her hands in his. "You are a special woman, River. You are already whole. All the pieces are there. You just need to learn how they fit together."

River blushed at his touch and quickly withdrew her hands from his.

"I want to see what you're capable of," Peter said suddenly as he stood up. "How about a little sparring match?"

River grinned and followed him down the stairs into the main cargo bay. Jayne sat up from his weight bench, interested in what was going on.

"Sure you don't mind getting beat up by a girl?" River teased, taking an offensive fighting stance.

"I wouldn't be so sure of myself, if I were you," Peter replied, going on the defensive. They circled each other slowly, each sizing up their opponent. Then, it began.

Kick, block, parry. They were moving so fast; Jayne couldn't keep track of who was kicking whom, and who was throwing what punches. River roundhouse kicked Peter, but he blocked her with lightning speed. Jump, kick, punch, block. It was like a dance: deadly and beautiful.

Jayne was in awe and for once in his life, was rendered speechless. Slowly, the rest of the crew trickled in, as they heard the sound of sparring. Mal stood above on the catwalk, watching his killer pilot fight.

_God, she's beautiful when she moves._

They danced together, their movements' fluid. They danced for hours until the only one left watching them was Mal. Then as suddenly as they started, Peter and River stopped. Peter bowed and grabbed a towel off of Jayne's weight bench. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and turned to River.

"I haven't had a worthy opponent in nearly a century. That was a good fight," he said then walked away.

Mal and River were left alone in the cargo bay. She looked up at him, still standing on the catwalk.

"Will you dance with me, Captain?" she asked.

Mal shook his head.

"Don't reckon I got as many fancy moves as Peter," he replied as he walked down the stairs toward her.

River smiled at him and tilted her head to the side. "Didn't mean that kind of dance," she said. "You think I'm beautiful when I move."

Mal cleared his throat and looked away. "You heard that, did you?" he asked her.

River's smile widened.

"You think loudly sometimes. It's hard not to hear. I don't dig."

"I know you don't, River. Just don't like the idea that you can hear my thoughts. My mind's no place for a innocent girl like you," he replied. Without thinking, he reached out a hand and brushed a stray hair away from her eyes.

"Haven't been innocent for a long time," she said, eyes downcast. "She is sorry for listening in. She will be on the bridge checking the flight sequence if you decide you want to dance." River rushed away, her mind and heart racing.

Mal was left alone in the cargo hold. _Gotta control this_, he thought to himself. _But it feels so right._

River walked onto the bridge a few minutes later to see Peter sitting in the pilot's seat. His eyes were closed as he ran his fingers over the console, slowly breathing in and out. She recognized his communion with _Serenity_. She herself had done this very thing many times before.

"She has missed you," River said, quietly interrupting.

Peter looked up from where he was sitting.

"I've missed her," he replied.

River sat in the co-pilot's chair and began checking the flight pattern. She paused in her movements and looked over at the man sitting next to her.

"Why do you want to destroy the Academy so badly?" River asked.

Peter paused and thought for a moment. She didn't have to be psychic to clearly see the signs of an internal battle written on his face. Peter contemplated telling her his secret. The one secret he had never told anyone else, except for S_erenity._ He looked over that the crazy young pilot and decided to take a leap of faith.

"River, I've never shared this with anyone, but I think you need to understand exactly why I'm doing this. There's something I have to show you," Peter said.

River nodded her head solemnly, understanding that Peter was about to take a big risk sharing his secret. Peter looked at her intently, staring into her eyes. All of a sudden, there was a rush of images and River realized she was watching Peter's memories.

_An older woman in a black fur coat stepped forward, tears streaking her heavily made-up face as she took Peter's hands in her own._ River recognized her as Peter's mother.

_"Peter, we did what we had to," she said. "We created the Company to serve mankind. Protect the innocents." Peter wrenched his hands away._

_"Protect them or control them?" he asked, venom dripping from his voice. "So far I haven't seen any evidence of protection. All I've seen is the death of those so-called innocents. Killed by your virus!" _

_The woman's face changed from tearful to hardened in an instant._

_"I always knew you were the weak one. If your brother was still alive…" she began, but was interrupted by Peter._

_"Nathan was killed by the virus your Company created. If he was still alive, he would agree with me." Peter stormed out of the room._

As quickly as it had come, the memory faded and changed.

_"Peter, I had to see you as soon as possible," said a beautiful young girl. Peter looked up from a stack of files he was shuffling through._

_"Claire," he said. "What's wrong? You look like you've been crying." Peter walked over to her and hugged her. He brushed a few strands of hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. _It was a movement River recognized. Mal had done the same thing to her many times before.

_"Is everything all right, Claire?" The young girl wrapped her arms around him and began to shake._

_"The virus…it's mutated, Peter," she said through her tears. "My blood is no longer a cure."_

_"It'll be alright, Claire," replied Peter. "We'll find another cure. Mohinder's working around the clock…" he was cut off, abruptly._

_"No Peter, you don't understand," she interrupted. "My blood is no longer a cure for me. The virus has mutated to the point that my blood can no longer regenerate. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm dying, Peter."_

River watched as the memories faded in and out. She watched the years progress through Peter's eyes. She felt his pain as he watched every person he loved and cared about die. She saw how the Company manipulated the masses into believing the virus was a result of these mutated individuals. People with unique gifts were herded like cattle and experimented on in the name of science. She watched a mad man take power over the surviving members of the human race and then watched an even madder man kill him. She watched the world descend into chaos. War, disease, and famine ripped across the land. She saw the first pioneer spaceships launch toward a new solar system and a new life. Then she saw the Company re-emerge as the new face of power in the ever-changing universe.

Finally, River understood.

Peter pulled out of her mind and looked at her. "Now you understand, don't you?"

River nodded.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
River sat alone on the bridge of _Serenity_. Peter had left her a few hours ago to her thoughts. They were a few hours from the Georgia System and the Academy. River breathed deeply, in and out. She focused on the pattern in an attempt to calm her mind. It wasn't working. Her thoughts were becoming scattered and she couldn't control them. She looked up, startled as Mal walked onto the bridge. She hadn't sensed him coming. How could she do what she needed to if she couldn't control her psyche? She stared at him, eyes wide and filled with fear.

Mal knew something was wrong and went to her quickly.  
"_Bao bei_," he said as he leaned down over her. "What's wrong, darlin?"

River looked up at him and tears began to streak down her face.  
"Can't do it," she started babbling. "Too hard, bad memories. Put me in a room, needles in my brain, cut her up. Make her the perfect specimen! Don't make me go back, Mal. Don't make me face the needles again!"

Mal drew her up into his arms and held her close. He whispered words of comfort in her ear.  
"Shhhh," he whispered as he stroked her hair. "It's ok, darlin." He pulled the shaking girl closer and stroked her hair. "Would I let you do this if I thought you weren't coming back?" he asked her.

River leaned into his embrace and wiped the tears from her face.  
"Cannot see the future," she replied. "You don't know what could happen."  
"You seeing something that scares you, albatross?" Mal asked, looking at her intently. "You seeing an outcome you don't like?"

River shook her head.  
"Many outcomes. None of them certain," she replied.  
"Then I guess that means you have to trust me, don't it," Mal told her. He placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so that she was looking at him. "I promise you, River. I would never let anything happen to you."

River smiled sadly at him.  
"Captain shouldn't make promises he can't keep," she replied. River pulled back and turned away from him, unable to let him see her so vulnerable.

Mal grabbed her hand as she turned away and pulled her back toward him.  
"Hey now," he said to her. "I don't make promises lightly." He brushed the hair out of her face. It was becoming a habit, but one he couldn't seem to stop himself from doing. He needed to touch her, as much as she needed his touch. It was becoming a dangerous distraction; she could feel it. He played on her mind constantly and wreaked havoc with her thoughts. She was his waking fantasy and his deepest fear. But at this moment, it seemed neither one of them could turn away.

Mal cupped River's face in his hands and slowly drew his face closer to hers. Later on, both of them would be unable to say who kissed whom. But they would both be able to say that it was the most tender, most gentle, and most passionate kiss either had experienced. Months of pent-up feelings and frustrations released themselves the instant their lips met, and as they kissed, River felt her fears fade away. For the first time since this situation had begun, River felt her mind clear.

Mal pulled away first and looked at her. River's eyes were still closed and her lips were swollen from the kiss. In that moment, Mal knew he had never seen anything more beautiful.  
_Mine.  
_"I don't make promises lightly, River," he repeated. "This is worth fighting for." Mal turned and walked off the bridge, leaving River alone once again.  
The ship came into low atmospheric orbit around the small moon two hours later. The plan was for River and Peter to break off and take the shuttle in the direction of the facility. Mal would pilot the ship to the designated rendezvous point and the crew would wait for Peter's signal. Once they received the signal, they would power up all engines and prepare to hightail it out of there as fast as possible.

The crew was assembled in the cargo hold as Peter and River prepped to infiltrate the Academy. Simon looked at his sister, dressed up as an Alliance doctor. He knew it couldn't be easy for her to pose as the people that destroyed her mind.  
"I'm so proud of you, _mei mei_," he said, taking one of her hands. "You can do this, I know you can."

River smiled at her brother and hugged him.  
"Thank you Simon," she replied. "I'll be okay. Really, I will. Peter will be there and will keep me safe."

Simon looked at the young man, dressed the part of Alliance security. Peter nodded his head once, acknowledging Simon's unspoken warning.  
_Keep my sister safe.  
_Mal came up beside Peter and clapped him on the back. He looked over at the man, then at River, before he spoke.  
"She gets hurt or they capture her, I will not hesitate to kill you," he warned.

Peter gathered up his weapons. He strapped a gun to his belt and slung a sword across his back.  
"Captain, if River gets hurt, I'll fall on my sword," he replied as he sheathed a knife into a side holster.

River looked over at them, watching their conversation intently. She could read the concern etched on Mal's face and could feel his emotions warring. He felt helpless. He wanted to do more than what he was, but he knew he couldn't. This was River's mission. This was her revenge.

She lifted the long tunic of her uniform and strapped a small dagger around her thigh. Inside her jacket, she had hidden a gun. She was as prepared as she would ever be.

Mal walked toward her and took one hand in his.

"I meant what I said, up on the bridge," he said. "You be careful. We'll be waiting for you to get back."  
"River," Peter interrupted before she could reply. "We have to leave now."

River looked over at him, then back at her captain.  
"I'll be back soon," she told Mal as she followed Peter up to the shuttle. The door shut on them and Peter began the breakaway sequence. River strapped herself in next to him and took a deep breath.  
"Nervous?" Peter asked.  
"Scared," River replied.  
"I'll bring you home to him," Peter told her.

River felt the jolt as the shuttle broke off from _Serenity_. She watched as Peter piloted the shuttle away from the spacecraft and toward their destiny. Her thoughts drifted back to the captain and she knew she had to come back.  
_Please God, let me make it back home_

_A/N: I chose the Georgia System as the location of the Academy based on a quote from "The Train Job". After Mal and Zoe steal the medical supplies, there's a cut to an Alliance cruiser. The conversation between the two officers indicates that the entire squad of Alliance military personnel were on the train headed to "the installation."(direct quote). My overactive imagination picked up on that and began imagining that "the installation" referred to the Academy. Also, it makes sense that it would be on a planet outside the Core, because Simon had to go into "blackout zones" in order to find out any information. As well, it would have been easy for him to visit River had the Academy been located on a Core planet._


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Peter maneuvered the small shuttle over the hilly terrain of the small moon.

River watched the landscape pass by underneath them. It was a beautiful planet. It struck her that the past times she had visited the Georgia System, she was never able to appreciate its natural beauty. The thought struck her as quite ironic, and she chuckled.

Peter looked over at her.

"They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder," he said, eyeing her carefully.

River continued her quiet examination of the landscape.

"So much beauty matched with so much death," she replied quietly. "I suppose the founders never noticed the beauty, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to mar it with their madness." She curled her legs up under her and leaned back in the chair.

Peter contemplated this for a moment.

"I suppose you're right, River," he replied. "Often madness fails to comprehend true beauty." He pointed at a compound that had become visible over the horizon.

"Look," he said as he pointed. "There it is."

River looked up and saw the Academy looming closer. All her fears and anxiety came rushing back to her when she saw the place that imprisoned her for three long, torturous years.

Peter could see the young girl becoming panicked and reached out his mind to her. He used his centuries of training to calm her. He pulled her to happier memories; of her childhood with Simon, memories of _Serenity_ and memories of Mal.

"Breathe deeply, River," he instructed. "Focus on the good. Focus on the job. You can do this." River nodded and closed her eyes. In and out, in and out, she breathed deeply and thought of Mal. She could do this. It meant a possibility of a future for her. She would no longer have to live in fear of being triggered at any moment. She would be able to destroy those who had tried to destroy her. She would be able to rescue those like her that were left behind. Her thoughts were interrupted when a voice came over the intercom.

"Unidentified shuttle, please state your purpose." The comm crackled. Peter leaned over and responded.

"This is Sergeant Theodore Sprague, code Alpha-Bravo-9-7-7. We are expected. Over," Peter spoke with an air of authority, using a code he had lifted from the mind of a high-ranking Alliance official several months previously. There was a pause as the voice on the other end checked the authenticity of the code. The comm crackled to life again.

"Sergeant Sprague, you are cleared to land at docking bay two. Welcome to the Academy, sir."

Peter pulled the shuttle into the designated landing spot and powered it down. He turned to look at River, who sat very still, not making any sound or motion.

"River," he said sharply. "I need you to focus on the job!"

River looked at him and he watched as her demeanor changed. She was strong and powerful. A fighter. She could do this.

"I am ready," she replied. "No power in the 'verse can stop me."

Back on the ship, Mal sat alone on the bridge, deep in thought. His mind was consumed with thoughts of his pilot. She had entered the one place she feared the most and he had let her go. It made Mal feel all sorts of uncomfortable. He promised her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She was too precious to him and he would walk through fire to rescue her if anything happened. He would even die for her, if need be. Even though he understood that Peter was the only one able to accomplish this mission, he would rather it was he out there, by River's side, instead of Peter. It wasn't that he was jealous of Peter Petrelli, far from it, in fact. There was no one in the universe Mal would trust more with River's life. Peter was a man of integrity and he held fast to a strong code of honor. Loyalty to your family, crew, and ship. Courage in the face of danger and the bravery to protect the innocent, honor, a long forgotten concept, held by few men. These were concepts Mal could relate to. In a way, they governed his life as well.

He recalled stories told to him by an old shepherd back home on Shadow. The shepherd taught him about God, man, and evil. But he also taught young Mal about honor and what it meant to be a good man. The shepherd taught him about honor, compassion, and loyalty. These were ancient virtues forgotten in a modern universe. It was on this level Mal was able to relate to Peter, as much as the man angered him sometimes. No, Mal knew Peter would protect River. He just wished he didn't feel so helpless.

Peter and River walked quickly and authoritatively through the compound. Peter went first, with River walking slightly behind him. She looked the part of an Alliance doctor and although she nervous about being recognized, no one tried to stop them. If anyone had, Peter would explain that she was a high-ranking Alliance official, here to observe and evaluate key subject progress, but no one did. They were all too caught up in their own business. The psychologists and researchers knew that anyone present within the compound had to be first cleared by security before they were allowed to enter.

What those same doctors and researchers didn't know was that there was a 500-year old psychic, familiar with the inner workings of the Company, able to take advantage of the weak-minded individuals that guarded the base. If they had known that, they might have been a little more guarded with their thoughts.

_Subject 8462 is showing remarkable progress in the area of cellular regeneration._

_Such a shame Subject 3677 managed to kill himself. He was truly a remarkable specimen._

_I shall have to speak with Dr. Hu concerning the psychic analysis program. It seems several of these DNA markers are incompatible._

The thoughts swirled around River and she reached out to Peter for focus.

_Peter._

Peter glanced back at his young colleague. _We're almost there, River, just a few more feet. _They turned the corner and stopped at the sight of two armed security guards. They were stationed in front of a door with their weapons locked and loaded. The door had a security code panel to the right and was also bolted with key card entrance.

_Well,_ thought Peter. _This is a new development._

River looked over at him as she picked up on his thought. Clearly, Peter hadn't expected an armed guard. Or the multiple security key entries. She rolled her eyes. Wasn't he supposed to be psychic?

_My psychic ability is limited. I can't see the future. I only have the information I was able to lift a few months ago. _His thought intruded.

_Well, clearly your information was flawed, _came her response. _We'll just have to improvise._

One of the guards stepped forward, interrupting their telepathic conversation. "This is a secured area. Authorized personnel only," he commanded in a strict voice.

River rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. Peter looked at her, then back to the guard.

"Authorized personnel?" he queried, stepping forward. "Do you know who this is?" He indicated River. The guard stepped back slightly and shook his head.

River gave another huff. "I never!" she said quietly. She appeared very indignant and upset.

The guard started to look worried.

"This is Dr. Serenity Suresh," Peter stated. The guards looked at each other, confused. Peter stepped forward and lowered his voice. "Dr. Suresh is the administrator in charge of the Chanti project. If you value your jobs and your reputation, you will not delay her any further." _You will let us enter_.

The guards responded well to the powerful suggestion. Without thinking twice, they entered the necessary codes and opened the door to allow Peter and River to enter. Before the door was closed behind them, Peter stopped and turned around.

"Thank you gentlemen," he said. "We will only be a few moments. Please don't let anyone disturb us." Then the door shut.

River looked around the room. It was a giant signal broadcasting mainframe similar to the one she remembered from Mr. Universe's moon. Except, the one in this room was much more sophisticated. Had he been alive, she had no doubt Mr. Universe would have been very jealous. She looked over at Peter, who had entered just behind her.

"Must be convenient to have all those abilities floating around in your head," she said with a wry smile.

He grinned back at her.

"It has its uses," he replied. "How quickly do you think you can hack into this system?"

River shook her head.

"I'm unsure. It's a sophisticated piece of technology. It might take me at least ten minutes." She stepped toward the giant machine and touched the metal panel. Closing her eyes, she reached over and pressed a few buttons, then pulled back in shock.

Peter hurried over to her side, concerned.

"What is it, River?" he asked. "What did you see?"

"They're here," she said, terrified to her core. "Two by two. Hands of blue." She cowered by the large machine and repeated the phrase over and over again.

Peter knelt down by her and took her by the shoulders.

"River," he said sternly. "I need you to focus." She shook her head.

"Can't focus," she babbled as she started to cry. "Two by two."

"Yes, two by two," Peter interrupted and shook her slightly. "I know two by two is very bad. But we have a job to do! This is the only way you can be free of them! How do you think they know where to look for you? When you land on a planet, your body sends out a signal, which they track using this machine. This machine sends out the embedded signals that can trigger you and every other subject at a moment's notice. We have to destroy it. But I need your help to do that. River, I need you."

River peered up at him through her tears, then shakily stood to her feet. She pulled herself over to the console and began to input some numbers. She inserted a small data chip and began uploading a microvirus. It was a small piece of data that had the ability to insert itself into the existing software and become invisible as it destroyed everything around it.

"There," she turned around in triumph. "It's done."

Peter smiled as the lights on the machine slowly began flickering in an uncontrolled pattern and the data that scrolled across the screen turned into gibberish.

"Alright," he replied taking her hand and leading her to the door. "Let's get out of here."

River stopped in her tracks.

"Too late," she said. The door swung open to reveal two men in business suits wearing blue gloves. Behind them, two guards lay dead in a pool of blood.

A/N: I based the code of honor on the Seven Virtues of Bushido (translated: the way of the warrior, ie. The Sammurai Code of Honor). To find out more go here: http://en. 


	13. Chapter 12

Scroll over Chinese for translation Chapter 12 

They stood silently before her, the hands of blue. River shrunk behind Peter fear etched in her face. She grabbed his shoulders and screamed.

"Not going back, you can't make me go back," she wailed. The two men stepped forward and into the room.

"River Tam," said one, detached and unemotional.

"Remarkable specimen," said the other. "A creature of extraordinary grace."

Peter guarded River with his body.

"Gentlemen," Peter said calmly. "There's nothing for you here." The hands of blue looked at him, as though they were noticing him for the first time.

"Peter Petrelli," said one. "You just won't die, will you?"

"Yeah, I'm not in a habit of it," he replied.

River was shaking harder behind Peter.

"Two by two, hands of blue." She babbled.

"She belongs to the Company. You will hand her over to us immediately," they said.

Peter shook his head.

"I don't think so," he replied. One of the hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the ground.

"I do believe this may be the first time anyone has ever tried to deny us our property to our face," he said as he pulled out a long thin device from his inside jacket pocket.

River backed away and bumped into the wall.

"No, no no," she quivered and covered her ears with her hands. "Can't let them reach in. Blood and tears. Screams. They take and take and take and even you can't stop them."

The man with the hands of blue extended the device and held it out toward Peter. Peter began to seize as the device began to quiver slightly. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground, convulsing erratically. River began to cry as Peter began to scream. She felt his pain as though she were the one experiencing it. Then suddenly, her mind cleared and one single thought was pushed to the front. It was as though she could hear Mal speaking to her.

_This is worth fighting for._

This is worth fighting for. Everything she had gained was worth fighting for: her ship, her crew, her freedom. That was her fight. These monsters may have created her. They may be her Doctor Frankenstein, but unlike Frankenstein's monster, she could be redeemed. She rose from her cowering position on the floor and faced the nightmares that haunted her.

"I belong to no one," she said. And for a moment, a flicker of fear passed over the faces of the Hands of Blue. With a lightening fast kicked, she knocked the device out of the man's hand and kicked it under the console. It stopped vibrating and Peter laid still.

Swiftly, she kicked the two men over, using her Academy training to overpower them. _One, two_, she counted. Then they were on the ground, kneeling before her. River felt a thrill of power course through her veins. They were on their knees before her. She kicked one man hard in the head, knocking him unconscious. Leaning over, she looked down at the other.

"I protect my family," she said in a deadly voice as she stared at him. She stood and prepared to beat him into unconsciousness but faltered when he began to laugh. It was a vicious laugh, full of hate and derision. He pulled himself up and looked at her.

"You always did want to be head of your class," he said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a device similar to the one his colleague had used on Peter and pressed a button. River fell to the ground with a scream. She lay motionless before him, eyes closed, breath shallow. He knelt down and stroked her cheek lightly.

"Such a shame," he said. "She really was a remarkable subject." He was so focused on her, that he did not see Peter's breathing return to normal and his eyes open. Neither did he see as Peter rose from the ground and pull out his gun. But he did see his blood pour from a bullet wound in his abdomen, as he fell to the ground.

Peter knelt down beside River and checked her pulse. It was weak and thready and her breathing was shallow. He scooped her up in his arms walked out the door. The hallway was eerily quiet, a side effect from the movement of the Blue Hands.

Peter quickly made his way back to the shuttlecraft and prepared to take off. He broadcast a signal to _Serenity_, warning Mal of their impending arrival. He glanced back at River, strapped into the shuttle cot. She hadn't moved.

"Come on, River," Peter whispered as much to himself as to her. "I promised Mal I'd bring you back safely." He tried to reach out to her with his mind, but was blocked. The force of her block nearly knocked the breath out of him

"What the hell'd they do to you, River," he asked himself. Peter piloted the shuttle toward the rendezvous point.

"Shuttlecraft, this is _Serenity_. Peter, River, you ok in there?" Mal's voice came over the comm. Peter hesitated before answering.

"We've almost reached you, Captain. Prepare for take-off as soon as we dock," he replied, then added. "We may have attracted an unwanted visitor or two. Not sure if they're up to following us just yet, but I don't want to risk it."

"Copy that, Peter," Mal responded. "Let me speak to River."

Peter looked back at the young girl, still unconscious and unresponsive.

"Uh, she's a bit tied up at the moment, Captain," he replied. "But we'll be at your location shortly. Over and out."

Peter piloted the shuttle closer to _Serenity_ and extended the docking clamps. Feeling the shuttle shudder slightly as they docked, he un-strapped River from the cot and lifted her into his arms.

As he felt the ship take-off, he exited the shuttle. Mal and Simon met Peter in the cargo bay. Simon took one look at the unresponsive girl in his arms and rushed forward to take her from him. Mal beat him to it.

He lifted River out of Peter's arms and rushed her to the infirmary, followed closely by Simon. Mal carefully laid River on the table and stepped back as Simon began to work on her.

"I need to know exactly what happened to her," Simon said while he checked her vitals.

Peter shook his head and stepped back

"I don't know," he replied. "I was unconscious at the time."

"Then I need to know exactly what you saw occur," Simon demanded as he worked. "Just tell me whatever you know."

"We succeeded in breaking into the compound," Peter said. "River sensed danger but was able to focus long enough to hack into the mainframe system and upload the virus we programmed. And then..." Peter paused, taking a shaky breath.

"Then what?" Mal grabbed Peter by the shoulders. "What happened to my pilot?"

"Then we tried to leave," Peter shrugged Mal off and turned away. "But there were these two men waiting for us. They were wearing blue gloves. River was terrified of them. They had a device. I'm not sure what it did to me, but they were able to knock me out with it. When I came to, one of the men was out on the ground; the other was kneeling over River. She was like she is now. He had something in his hand; I'm not sure what it was. I shot him then carried River back to the shuttle. Now you know as much as I do."

Mal grabbed Peter by the shirt and yanked him forward.

"You were supposed to keep her safe!" he yelled. "Why didn't you listen to her when she told you about the danger?"

Peter shoved Mal away from him.

"May I remind you, she wasn't the only psychic in the room!" he shouted back. "I was well aware of the dangers! As was she when she agreed to this mission. A mission that succeeded by the way and wouldn't have without her expertise!"

"Liu kou shui de biao zi he hou zi de ben er zi," Mal ranted. Then he swung his fist at Peter, intent on doing some serious damage.

Peter expertly sidestepped and blocked Mal's punch. The force of his block caused Mal to stumble into some equipment, knocking it over.

"Bi zui, nin hen bu ti tie de nan sheng!" They both stood up at Simon's reprimand.

"I'm trying to save my sister's life," he said. "Get out!" He shut the door behind the two men and turned back to his sister, still lying motionless on the table before him.

He worked for hours on the unmoving body, but despite his best efforts, he was not able to bring her to full consciousness. She was stable for now, and that's all he could do. He walked out into the common area and saw the crew gathered. Word had spread about River's condition and they all wanted to know if she was okay. Even Jayne was sitting on the couch next to Kaylee. Mal sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room from Peter. He looked up as Simon entered.

"She gonna be ok, doc?" he asked. Simon looked around at the crew. His family. He could see the concern etched in their faces.

"I don't know," Simon replied. "I can't figure out what's wrong with her. According to the scans I performed, her body is in perfect working order. Her brain is functioning as though she's awake. Except, she isn't." He paused for a moment, considering the options.

"Peter," he continued. "I'm wondering if it's possible for you to enter her mind." Peter looked up when Simon said this.

"I already tried," he replied. "In the shuttlecraft, as we were flying back. I tried to enter her mind, but I ran into a brick wall. She's not letting me in."

"I didn't know she could do that," Mal said quietly, from the other side of the room.

Peter shook his head.

"Neither did I," he replied. He looked at Simon then Mal, then continued speaking. "There is a possibility that they may have trapped her in her own mind, doc. The device they used on her was different then the one they used on me. It makes sense it would have some sort of psychic effect, considering the nature of her abilities."

Simon tried not to let his frustration show, but he wasn't successful. Kaylee stood up from her position on the couch and went over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head up against his chest.

"She'll be okay, Simon," she said quietly. "She's a fighter. No power in the verse can stop her, remember?"

Simon smiled sadly.

"I want to see her, Doc," Mal interrupted. "That okay?"

"I can't guarantee she'll even know you're in the room," Simon replied, "but she's stable, so it should be fine."

Mal stood up and walked into the infirmary. He made his way over to where River was lying on the table, and took one of her hands in his. He softly stroked the top of her head as he sat on a small stool close to the table.

"_Bao bei_," he whispered in her ear. "Darlin, you listen to me. I know you're in there somewhere. I know you can hear me." He breathed deeply, trying to quell the onslaught of emotion that threatened to over take him at the sight of her, unmoving on the table.

"Who's gonna fly my ship? No one can fly like my li;' albatross," he said quietly. "Who's gonna sit up all night keeping me company? You gotta come back to me, River." Mal paused for a moment, then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you, River," he whispered.

Simon stood in the entrance, watching the scene before him, unsure how to react. He cleared his voice to interrupt, when the bio-imaging scanner lit up. Simon quickly hurried over beside his sister.

"Everything ok, doc?" Mal asked, concerned.

"The scanner is picking up some unusual activity," Simon replied. "I think she heard you, Captain, and some part of her recognized you were speaking."

Mal looked at his young pilot lying prone on the infirmary table. He watched as Simon performed more scans.

"Did you mean it?" Simon asked suddenly.

Mal looked up at him, standing over his sister.

"Don't say anything I don't mean, doc," he replied.

Simon nodded in response.

"My sister is a reader, captain. She can feel everything around her. If you two have developed a strong emotional bond, then it's plausible she can feel it. It just might be the safety line she can use to pull herself up. You should continue speaking to her and telling her how you feel," he continued.

"Huh," Mal replied. "Didn't expect you to be so understanding, doc."

Simon looked over at the man who had taken them in so many months previously.

"Captain, if you truly love my sister, then I have nothing to worry about," he replied. "However, rest assured, if you break her heart in any way, I will kill you. Then I will revive you and kill you again."

He said this calmly, but Mal was certain he would follow through with his threat. Mal nodded in understanding, then leaned over River once again and began whispering to her.

"_Bao bei,_" he began. "Did you hear what Simon said? He don't mind about you and me. I plan on taking full advantage of that, but I can't do nothing unless you're awake, you hear me?" The light above the bio-imager began flashing faster, indicating an increase in neural activity.

"I know you can hear me, love," Mal continued. "You listen to me, follow my voice. I can't love you proper unless you're awake and I plan on lovin you good and proper, _dong ma_?"

River's breathing quickened and she began to stir.

"You're fighting, darlin," Mal whispered to her, holding her hand. "That's good. Now I just need you to fight a little more. This is worth it. It's worth the fight. Open your eyes, _bao bei_."

River sighed, and, as though she was waking up from a deep sleep, she gradually opened her eyes. She groggily looked from Mal to her brother.

"_Mei mei_, are you alright?" Simon asked as he bent over her and checked her vitals.

She nodded her head slightly.

"Heard you," she said, looking at Mal. "Tried to block you out, but he couldn't succeed. I heard you anyway."

"Who tried to block me out, darlin," Mal asked.

"It is irrelevant," River replied. "It didn't work."

Mal smiled down at her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"No, I reckon it didn't," he responded. "I'd best get out of the doc's way. Let him perform all his fancified tests and give you a clean bill of health. You know I expect you back on the bridge, soon as you're able." He winked at her, then got up to leave.

River smiled at him, as she sat up.

"Mal," she called out as he walked out of the room. Mal turned and looked at her. "I love you, too."

Liu kou shui de biao zi he hou zi de ben er zi – Stupid son of a drooling whore and monkey

Bi zui, nin hen bu ti tie de nan sheng – Shut up you inconsiderate school boys


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue 

River watched silently as Peter packed his belongings and prepared to leave the ship. _Serenity _was docked in New Duinsmore on Beaumonde. They had come full circle from when they first picked Peter up.

"Hello, River," Peter said without looking up.

River smiled.

"You're leaving _Serenity_?" she asked quietly.

Peter nodded and stood up.

"You could stay," she continued. "You're a part of _Serenity's _family."

Peter smiled and looked at her. He walked out of the passenger dorm and toward the cargo hold. River followed.

"Do you really think She can handle two captains?" he asked as they walked.

River chuckled and shook her head.

"Besides," he went on. "I still have a lot of work left to do. We put a serious dent in the Company, but it's still out there." He walked toward the open ramp, then stopped and looked at her. He put his bag down and enveloped her in a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you, River," he said, looking down at her. "You know, I never told you this, but you remind me of someone I once knew. She was very special to me."

River smiled up at him.

"Is that your way of telling me I'm special to you, as well?" she asked.

He grinned and looked away for a moment.

"You catch on quick, River," he replied, then his smile disappeared and he became serious. "River, if you ever need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to contact me. Same goes for you, Captain."

River turned around and saw Malcolm walking up beside her. He nodded and shook Peter's hand, before taking her own.

"You know, there's always a need for an extra gun on the jobs, as well as someone else who can fly this boat," Mal extended an offer of employment.

Peter shook his head.

"No, Mal," he replied. "Like I told River here, I don't think _Serenity_ can handle two captains. She's yours now." He paused and ran his hand one last time over the cool bulkhead.

"Take care of her, Mal," he said. Then he said goodbye to _Serenity_ for the last time and walked away.

Mal pulled River in closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Reckon he was talking 'bout you or the ship?" he asked as he led her up toward the bridge.

"Maybe both," River replied. "You don't mind?"

Mal shook his head as he took a seat in the pilot's chair.

"Naw," he replied. "Man knows what the first rule of flying is."

"Will you tell me, Mal?" River asked as she sat in his lap and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Mal smiled at her and brushed her hair out of her face. He stroked one cheek, leaned in, and gave her a kiss.

"Well, that's easy, _bao bei_," he replied. "Love."


End file.
